


Blind

by agent_florida



Category: Firefly, Serenity (2005)
Genre: Bugs & Insects, M/M, Medical Procedures
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-03
Updated: 2011-03-03
Packaged: 2017-11-23 19:48:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/625886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agent_florida/pseuds/agent_florida
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s already easy for Simon to get embarrassed in front of Jayne. He doesn’t need any help. Promise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blind

Why is Jayne the only one in the ship when he needs help?  
  
He’s losing vision in his left eye – it’s going grey, fuzzy, out of focus. “Jayne!” he yells again.  
  
The insufferable ape is eating an apple. “Yeah?” Little bits spray everywhere. Reminds him of the time when River threw up on his bed.  
  
He shakes his head to clear it. Hopefully his tongue isn’t too thick to speak. “Get in the med bay – ” he’s starting to slur now – “and get in the drawer with the red tie on it.”  
  
Jayne doesn’t move. “Thought you didn’t want me in the med bay.”  
  
“That’th changed.” His throat is going to close up at this rate. “Mal ithn’t going to like luthing his medic.”  
  
“Relax, Doc, I’m on my way.” In a very relaxed fashion, admittedly, but he’s making a mess of things already. “What’m I lookin’ for?”  
  
“I need an epi-pen.” He collapses onto the worn mustard couch just outside the med bay; he’s quickly losing vision, but at least he can see how much damage Jayne is dealing to his workspace.  
  
“Why can’t ya get it for yourself?” The grunt resonates inside the sanitary space.  
  
“Becauthe I’m going blind, Jayne, now get me the epi-pen,” he wheezes. Even blinking won’t clear his vision now.  
  
Simon can hear footsteps coming out of the med bay over the frantic sounds of his own breathing. Thankfully, Jayne doesn’t throw it at him. Unfortunately, what he does instead might be worse: he brings the thing down to forcefully jab it into Simon’s neck. The stabbing pain is intense, but the chemicals go to work immediately. “See, that wasn’t so hard, now, was it?” Jayne asks sarcastically.  
  
“You are an absolute savage of a barbarian,” is the best Simon can come up with, given the circumstances.  
  
“So what was it you was dyin’ from, anyway?” He’s back to crunching the apple. Simon would want one, too, if he weren’t so nauseated.  
  
“I…” It’s embarrassing enough as it is, but to have to admit it to Jayne? “I got stung.” To Jayne’s raised eyebrow, he protests, “They don’t have bees on the Core planets!”  
  
Anything else he would have said is ignored – Jayne’s laughing too hard for a real conversation. “You were gonna  _die_  because you got stung by a  _bee_?”  
  
“It’s called an allergic reaction.” As he gets up from the couch, his vision clears, and he can finally see what happened to the infirmary. “Good Lord –  _ben tiansheng de yi dui rou_  – do you think before you –” wreck my workspace, act so clumsy, stab me in the throat – “anything?” he finally settles on.  
  
“’Course I do,” Jayne says, turning to walk away. “Just thought better of it later.”  
  
Simon watches him go. “So you  _do_  think,” he mutters. Now it’s just a matter of training – and of putting everything back where it belongs.

**Author's Note:**

> ben tiansheng de yi dui rou = stupid inbred sack of meat


End file.
